warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstar
Darkstar is a black smoke-and-white tabby tomcat with green eyes. Description Appearance :Darkstar is noted to be a large and hefty tomcat, with an oddly elegant stance. He has lean muscles that shape his shoulders, back, and haunches. His head holds a bulky appearance as well, taking on a more oval shape and narrows only slightly towards his muzzle while his ears seem more pointed with tufts of black and lighter gray fur that sticks out unevenly. Near his eyes, paler gray and white fur streaks around his eyes to form what seems to be very pale ghost stripes that curve to the edge of his cheeks as well as a few inches above his eyes towards his forehead. His muzzle fits his bulky body shape and is only slighter shorter and wider than an average cats muzzle, he has large cheekbones that seem to shape most of his face. He has dark-colored whiskers that seem to curve only slightly at the ends and faintly tickles his cheeks. He has a bit of tufty, tousled fur that sits atop his head as though he has 'bedhead'. His tail is slightly longer than an average cats with thick, plumy fur that shapes it giving it that smoky appearance. :The base color of his fur is noted to be a black with white streaked throughout his fur. The start of his very pale ghost stripes start from his neck and extend to the outer parts of the white that lines his chest and paws. He has a slightly darker muzzle that is very lightly flecked with white along the bridge of his nose. His tail unlike the rest of his body seem to go from completely black to fade out to the smoky gray that the white causes the black fur to turn into. His irises are a bright shade of forest-green that fade to a much lighter green with pale, barely noticeable golden flecks towards the center. :The tomcat has quite a few body markings from battles that he was in during his apprenticehood and warriorhood training in the Dark Forest. His face is marred with scars along his muzzle towards the right side of his face where his ears are torn and shredded, his left ear is missing the ear tip as well as being so shredded that the ear skin and fur just flop limply when he moves. Further down his face towards his neck, are very pale scars that lace like stars across his chest and onto his shoulders, further down his legs are darkly-colored scarred that stand out slightly due to the fur being slightly lighter in that area. His lower chest holds a large, thick scar that curves from the bottom of his chest to the bottom of his neck where it lightly fades into the fur. He has a few patches of fur that are missing on his right shoulder, left side of his chest, his right cheek next to his eye, and more towards his rump as well as a couple patches on his tail. His tail tip is completely gone, having been taken in a fight with a badger. Character : Abilities : Biography : Leader Info Lineage Mother :Toadfang: Living Father :Rooknose: Living Sisters :Coppernose: Living :Lizardkit: Living Brothers :Daisykit: Living :Mothpaw: Living :Smokeface: Living Distant Ancestors :Shadownose: Deceased, StarClan Resident Quotes : Cameos :Appearance Order *'Gatherings 2019' Trivia *He is said to have ShadowClan blood through, Spidernose, however that is not true due to Shadownose being a former SpringClan cat. *He is the animal form of one of InuKago's characters, Lucas Cole. Images Life Pixels Category:Former Dark Forest Trainee